


Lead the way

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Inception (2010), The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Crossover, Limbo, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: — Кто-то идет за мной, — сказал Бэйн. Барсад кивнул.Или история о том, как Имс провалился в лимб, и Артур пошел за ним.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Lead the way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lead the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205740) by [Magicalmanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalmanda/pseuds/Magicalmanda). 



Бэйн сидел у костра и рассматривал карту Готэма, когда к нему подошел Барсад.

— Говори, — скомандовал Бэйн.

— Четверо мужчин в туннелях были найдены мертвыми, все застрелены. Два в сердце, один в голову, — Бэйн с шумом положил карту.

— Кто-то идет за мной, — сказал Бэйн. Барсад кивнул, перед тем как продолжить:

— Никто ничего не смог заметить, мы не знаем, с чем имеем дело.

— Тогда иди на поверхность, — сказал Бэйн, поднимаясь с пола.

— Бэйн, возможно, там десятки людей, тебе пона…

— Даже не смей говорить, что мне понадобится. Иди на поверхность, закончи свою разведку, — Барсад медленно кивнул и ушел. Бэйн потушил огонь и встал, готовый принять своего потенциального убийцу.

Вскоре кто-то появился в тени. Барсад, должно быть, расчистил туннель, через который пришел нападающий.

— Итак, кто же убил моего человека и планирует уготовить мне ту же участь? — спросил Бэйн фигуру, стоящую у входа в один из туннелей. Она медленно двинулась к свету, и Бэйн на мгновение подумал, что этот человек похож на молодого полицейского детектива, может быть, из той же семьи, но затем мужчина заговорил.

— О, Имс, что случилось? — Его голос был низким, но мягким и усталым, как будто мужчина был измотан. Брови Бэйна нахмурились, он промолчал, внезапно неуверенный в том, что имел в виду этот человек. Новичок сделал несколько шагов вперед. — Ты помнишь меня? — Бэйн сузил глаза. Мужчина был явно вооружен, но не демонстрировал и попытки прикоснуться к своему оружию. Его глаза были прикованы к лицу Бэйна, но в нем была сдержанная надежда, а не страх или ненависть.

— Выглядишь как детектив Блейк, ты его родня, что ли? — спросил Бэйн.

— Нет, милый, — и это обращении потрясло Бэйна до глубины души. Он знал, что означает это слово, но никто никогда не произносил его или что-то подобное ему. Даже ярлык Талии был ярлыком силы и решимости, «защитником», как она любила называть его. — Я Артур, помнишь? — Теперь Бэйн был зол.

— Чего ты хочешь, Артур? Почему ты пришел с этими ложными именами и дезинформацией?

— Это я, Имс. Я здесь, чтобы вернуть тебя обратно. Ты пострадал, когда мы занимались делом Фишера.

— Я никогда не проигрываю, — сплюнул Бэйн, сжимая кулаки. Мужчина ловко отступил на шаг и изменил тактику.

— Где мы? Ты можешь сказать мне? — Бэйн попытался успокоить свое дыхание.

— Мы в Готэме. Где именно, я не могу сказать, — что-то промелькнуло на лице мужчины.

— Прости за то, что хочу немного конкретики. — Бэйн замолчал, что-то в словах мужчины было знакомым. Это его тревожило, но он этого не показывал.

— Ради безопасности моей операции я не могу разглашать эту информацию, — сообщил ему Бэйн.

— Ничего страшного. — Некоторое время они стояли, глядя друг на друга. — Что случилось с твоим лицом? — Этот человек, как он сказал — «Артур», сделал несколько шагов к Бэйну. Его глаза были любопытными, но не лукавыми.

— Это тебя не касается, я попрошу одного из моих людей вернуть тебя на поверхность.

— Нет, спасибо, — легко ответил Артур, и Бэйн был рад, что маска скрыла его изумление.

— Нет, спасибо? Хочешь остаться здесь, в рядах убитых тобой людей?

— Я хочу остаться здесь с тобой, — нагло ответил Артур.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Ты мне здесь не нужен.

— Ты потерял четверых, а я хороший стрелок.

— Я тебе не доверяю.

— Хочешь, чтобы я доказал тебе? — спросил Артур, вынимая пистолет. Бэйн одним шагом приблизился к нему и отдернул его за запястье. Артур не вскрикнул, а вместо этого обвил ногой бедро Бэйна и свободной рукой нежно прикоснулся к маске.

— Что с тобой произошло? — прошептал Артур, прежде чем Бэйн успел среагировать, но в следующий момент Бэйн сбросил с себя наглеца, прикрывая пальцами свое лицо, чтобы проверить, нет ли повреждений. Один из его пальцев стал влажным, и он понял, что мужчина нанес бальзам на решетку маски, куда входил воздух. Он почувствовал, как его колени ослабли, и понял, что что-то не так.

Бэйн пошатнулся, пытаясь уйти от человека. Его конечности онемели. Когда токсин подействовал, мужчина повалил его на пол. Бэйн прислонился к стене, его руки безвольно лежали рядом. Он не мог говорить, но его легкие все еще работали, и он мог видеть, мог смотреть в лицо человека, который завис над ним.

— Имс, — снова сказал мужчина, его голос стал более отчаянным. — Неужели ты меня не помнишь? — Бэйн пытался донести выражением глаз, что не знает этого человека, но убьет его, как только представится возможность. Артур осторожно устроился на коленях Бэйна, его стройные бедра были по обе стороны от его более крупных. Он нежно погладил Бэйна по голове, и наемнику захотелось отшатнуться.

— Мы работали над внедрением, — сказал Артур. Бэйну было знакомо это слово. Каким-то образом ему было известно, что Артур имел в виду необычное определение. — Я… я не знаю, как это произошло, но ты так и не проснулся на моем уровне. Все проснулись, даже Кобб и Сайто, которые побывали в лимбе. — Бэйн слышал, как дрогнул голос Артура. — Наверное, дело было в музыке, я установил неправильный таймер. Прости меня, Имс. Это все моя вина. — Желание успокоить этого человека было настолько сильным, что Бэйн на мгновение был потрясен. Он хотел обнять Артура и заверить его, что он был идеален. — А теперь ты здесь как кто-то другой и даже _не знаешь_ меня.

 _«Я тебя знаю, дорогой»_ внезапно подумал Бэйн, удивляясь самому себе. Как он узнал этого человека? Этого человека, которого он встретил всего несколько минут назад, который начинал казаться ему таким знакомым. Бэйн мог видеть, как Артур сидит на кушетке, а позади него — темный горизонт города. Артур в его сознании внезапно повернулся и улыбнулся. Сердце Бэйна затрепетало, когда он понял, что это было адресовано ему.

Затем Артур лежал на пляже в солнечных очках и в плавках. Он над чем-то смеялся.

А вот Артур заболел простудой. Артур пьян в баре для дайвинга. Артур голый под ним. Артур. Он знал Артура, и это означало... это означало, что он был...

— Имс, — Артур всхлипнул Имсу в плечо.

— Д-дорогой, — мягко прохрипел Имс. Артур вскинул голову, его глаза расширились и засветились надеждой.

— Имс?

— Артур, — Имс почувствовал, как все его тело перевернулось, и что-то тяжелое упало с его лица на их колени, но он не остановился, чтобы посмотреть, потому что Артур его целовал.

— Давай выбираться отсюда, — сказал Артур ему в губы. Имс обнял худощавое тело Артура.

— Указывай путь.


End file.
